This invention relates to sampling devices for in-line processing equipment, and more particularly to a swickle connector and assembly for drawing samples from, or otherwise diverting at least a portion of liquid from, a liquid flow line during transportation or processing of liquid substances and/or cleaning of the liquid flow line.
Liquid processing assemblies often employ one or more swickle connectors for diverting a portion of liquid from a pipeline during sampling or cleaning operations. A valve is often associated with the swickle connector for automatic or manual release of a fluid sample from a processing line through the swickle connector for analysis. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,479 issued to Webster on May 19, 1981 discloses a portable fluid analyzer with a sampling section that connects with a discharge port of a swickle connector through a retainer structure. The retainer structure includes a U-shaped bar that engages a tang on the swickle connector and a conduit that engages an outlet end of the swickle connector. A spring-biased lever arm is operably associated with the U-shaped bar so that the conduit is urged in sealing engagement with the outlet end of the swickle connector. With this type of swickle connector, it has been found that leakage can occur due to uneven compression forces acting around the perimeter of the swickle connector outlet end.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2 of the present application, the manner in which leakage may occur with a prior art swickle connector 10 is illustrated. The swickle connector 10 is typically associated with a sampling device 14 and a clamping device 12 for connecting the sampling device to the swickle connector. The swickle connector 10 includes a first hollow body portion 16 that extends generally horizontally and a second hollow body portion 18 that extends downwardly at approximately a 45 degree angle with respect to the first hollow body portion. A tang 20 extends upwardly from the first hollow body portion. The first hollow body portion 16 may include a mounting flange 21 that connects with a mounting flange 23 of a valve 25 (only partly shown) or the like. The clamping device 12 includes a clamping body 22, a U-shaped clamping bar 24 extending from the clamping body 22, and a threaded clamping rod 26 extending through a threaded bore (not shown) of the clamping body. A knurled head 28 is located at an outer free end of the threaded clamping rod 26. The sampling device 14 includes a main body portion 30 with an inlet end 32 and an outlet end 34. A bore 36 extends between the inlet and outlet ends. A pair of grooves 37 extend along a length of the main body portion 30 for accommodating spaced legs 39 of the clamping bar 24. The inlet end 32 includes a circular depression 38 and an annular seal 40 positioned within the depression. A tube 42 may be connected to the outlet end 34 for directing liquid to be tested into a container (not shown).
In use, the sampling device 14 is connected to the swickle connector 10 by installing the bridge of the U-shaped clamping bar 24 over the tang 20 and tightening the threaded clamping rod 26 against the main body portion 30. This tightening causes a first compression force to be exerted against the annular seal 40 by the peripheral edge 46 in a direction as represented by arrow 48. A second compression force is also exerted against the tang as represented by arrow 50. This second compression force causes relative rotational movement between the sampling device 14 and the swickle connector 10, as represented by arrow 52, resulting in uneven sealing pressure between the annular seal 40 and the peripheral edge 46 of the swickle connector 10. Consequently, fluid may leak between the annular seal and the swickle connector, as represented by arrows 54.
In addition to the above, when the sampling device is disconnected from the swickle connector, there is a possibility that a worker may be sprayed with hot caustic solution during a cleaning operation due to the angle at which the second hollow body portion 18 extends.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a device that substantially reduces or eliminates relative rotational movement between the swickle connector and the sampling device. It would further be desirable to provide a swickle connector that ejects cleaning fluid toward a safer location during a cleaning or sampling operation.